Perhaps Someday
by MyMaladaptiveWorld
Summary: A One shot mini story that involves the development of friendship between Aqua and Vanitas. Takes place after a crucial battle that causes Vanitas to fade. No Ships, just friend-ships! :D


_Perhaps Someday_

"C'mon, Let's go!" Terra Shouted to Ven and Aqua, as he waved them on to follow him out of their current area. After finishing a long battle, the area they were in started to crumble and fall apart from the aftermath of the fighting. They obtained what the three heroes of light came for. Maleficent's dark wand. They had to retrieve it from her and bring it back to Yen Sid, to end the reign of dark powers she had been dispersing over the worlds.

"Right!" Ven and Aqua agreed as they heeded Terra's call. Ven was already close by Terra, While Aqua was still a ways behind. She was close by Vanitas, as she just won the battle between him and the others.

In a hurry to escape the crumbling walls, that were falling apart at a rapid pace, she swiftly ran to grab the wand, passing by the very injured boy lying on the ground. She grabbed the wand and turned to make a dash to her friends, but just as she was on her way she felt a tight grip grasp her clothes. "Huh?" She stopped startled. She turned alarmed as she readied herself for further battle, but she was taken aback by what she turned to see. Vanitas had reached up and grabbed ahold of her, by the looks of it, he was struggling just to reach his hand out. Aqua was surprised by the look in his eyes. He wasn't hostile, or angry, or seeking to attack. No, what she saw was sadness, grievousness, and even fear. He was so angry and violent before when they were fighting. Trying his hardest to take them down. And yet, as the two stood there with everything falling apart and caving in around them, he looked at her with a sense of desperation in his eyes.

"Don't go." Vanitas pleaded, as he struggled to catch his breath. His hand was trembling as he was trying to fight for strength to hold on tightly to her. His eyes started to mist with tears. Aqua gazed at him in shock; She's never seen him like this. He looked so helpless, and was allowing himself to show vulnerability. It was unlike anything she'd ever expect from him. It was as if his demeanor changed completely. He went from wanting to put an end to her, to begging for her presence.

It was as if everything stood still for a moment as they remained there, gazing at each other, while everything was crumbling around them.

Aqua's attention was averted away at the call from her friends.

"Aqua! Let's go!" Ven shouted out. Terra quickly followed up. "Yeah, before we get stuck here!"

Aqua, re-evaluating the situation, realized she still had the wand. She turned and quickly tugged her clothes out from the pleading boy's hand. It's not like he had enough strength to begin with. She took off running towards her friends, without giving a single glance back.

Feeling his grip loosen and her pulling away from him, Vanitas felt his pain grow even deeper.

_Of course she wouldn't stay. What was I thinking! _

He thought to himself as he retracted his hand and held grasped his chest.

_I'm not "her friend", why would she?_

He thought as he practically mocked himself. Feeling more pain and sadness every second he reminded himself of his loneliness. No one would want to waste their time on him.

Catching up to her friends, Aqua forcefully handed over the wand to Terra.

"Here, you and Ven take this, I'll catch up!"

"Huh? What?" Terra took the wand reluctantly. "Where are you going?!"

"Aqua!" Ven exclaimed, confused as much as Terra; the two watched Aqua run back into the chaos. Terra turned to Ven in reassurance. "C'mon, Ven. I'm sure Aqua has her reasons. Let's go. She'll catch up."

"But!- Okay." Ven questioned the situation, but knew just as well as Terra Aqua knows what she's doing. The two continued on ahead.

Suffering in his pain. Vanitas lied alone, trying to ignore the chaos around him. Mainly trying to block out his own anguish he felt welling up inside. He was so fused on his pain, he didn't sense anyone there, but suddenly he felt a hand placed over his. He shot his eyes open to see it was Aqua.

"Vanitas, I'm here." Aqua said as she gripped his hand tight. Vanitas looked up at her in surprise. "You..you came back."

Aqua smiled sweetly back "Of course I did."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Why not?" She replied, still smiling at him.

Her response quieted him. He looked up away from her, still hurt from the physical pain. He remarked back. "You're crazy." Despite his words, she could tell he was thankful. Aqua then started to notice something.

"Huh, you're fading?" She said with concern.

"Heh, yeah.." He laughed sarcastically. He was starting to fade. It was slow, but noticeable. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now?" He continued to sarcastically with a small smile, but just after a few seconds of saying that, his expression changed to worry. "I.." he paused, unsure if he wanted to say what he really wanted to say"

"What?" Aqua pried" What is it?"

He remained hesitant for a moment.

"..I...I'm scared."

Aqua wasn't expecting him to admit at being afraid of anything.

"Oh" She responded in a quiet surprise.

She could see in his eyes, and hear in his voice, the sincerity of his fear of fading. Even whatever unversed were appearing from his emotions weren't able to take much form, he was just too weak, and it reflected in them as well. She thought to herself for a moment before speaking.

"That's why you didn't want me to go. You're afraid. Of fading alone."

"Yeah..something like that.." He admitted, without actually wanting to admit to it. The tears in his eyes could tell more truth than he would say though. Aqua could see that.

"I really hate being alone, you know?" He said with a sort of a fake smile, as more of a statement than a question. She could feel his anguish. She could see how much he was hurting, not just on the outside, but mostly on the inside. She thought to herself for a moment more. She didn't want him going out like this. She wanted to do something to take his mind off what was happening. She reached her other hand under his head to try to provide the fading boy some comfort.

"Hey, you know what. How would you like to come with us?" She said to him with a smile. He looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He looked at her confused. "You do know I'm fading away, right?" His tone was slightly condescending.

"No, you're not. You're just worn out from the fighting. You're fine. You can rest up once we get back home."

"Aqua.." Vanitas cut in. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm fading. I.." He paused "..I don't even know if I'm coming back this time.." His own words struck him. His eyes grew wide as they watered, realizing his fear even more. Will he come back? Is this actually the end for him for good. Reality was setting in for him, and the pain was cutting deep. He grasped her hand back tight.

"Aqua?.." His voice cracked. He looked up at her with sincerity and despair. "I don't want to fade away.." He was trying to still be tough, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Aqua was quick to try to reassure him. She spoke in a gentle voice.

"You're gonna be okay." She felt empathy for him, as her eyes started to water as she spoke to him.

"You're gonna come home with us. Me, Terra, and Ven, Well take care of you. We'll get you healed up, and if you want you can even live with us. Terra can craft you anything you'd like, Ven can share his room with you, and I'll make sure you a home cooked meal every day." She was trying to really play it up for him. They both knew he was fading, but she didn't want him to focus on that. She wanted him to focus his attention on good thoughts, even if they weren't going to happen. He finally understood what she was doing, but he didn't mind. He felt himself fading even more, and he kinda didn't want her to stop talking, about him sharing a life with them.

She looked him in the eyes sincerely as she held his hand tight, showing no signs of letting go. "You'll be home. You won't be alone anymore."

He gazed back at her, eyes still filled with tears. "That..that actually sounds pretty nice.." He admitted with a bit of a chuckle, you could hear sorrow in his voice though. The tears fell even more at her words. It did actually sound nice, if he wasn't going away. He was almost gone now. But he decided to play along with her stories "You really think Ventus wouldn't mind sharing his room with me?" He jokingly asked. Aqua laughed back.

"Of course not." She added "I'll make sure he doesn't" That made him smile a little.

"Aqua.." He started, "You're pretty okay." Aqua smiled at his comment. "No wonder Ventus loves you so much." The two laughed lightly at his comment.

He looked at her again said genuinely. "Thank you..for coming back.." His sincere gratitude shown through his misty eyes. Aqua couldn't help but let her tears go as well, as she said her own farewell to the now almost completely faded boy.

"I'll see you at home." Her soft smile peaked through her tears.

"Heh,..see you at home..Aqua.." He looked at her with sadness, how he really wished he was going home with them. Perhaps maybe someday?

With that Aqua held him as he faded. Still impacted by what happened, it took her a few moments to realize everything was about to crumble down on her. She shook her head to recompose herself, activated her armor, and dashed out in time.

She finally caught up to the other two.

"Aqua!" Terra and Ven explained, excited to see their friend made it safe.

"What was it that you went back for?" Terra asked as Aqua landed and deactivated her armor.

"Yeah, It had to have been something important." Ven added, also eager to hear what kept her behind."

Aqua kept her head down, in thought.

"Aqua? You okay?" Ven asked concerned.

"He just..He didn't want to fade alone." Aqua said with sadness in her voice. Terra and Ven looked at each other, confused, but then understood. Terra spoke up. "Vanitas." Ven remained quiet.

"I told him, he was coming home with us." Aqua lifted her head and laughed a little while explaining what she said. She then started tearing up as she looked at her two friends. "I wish it could've been true."

"Aqua.." Ven didn't know what to say to help her feel better. Terra walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps someday." Terra smiled at her.

"Yeah." Ven agreed with a smile also.

Aqua looked at the two smiling boys, and couldn't help but smile back. She lifted her gaze up at the sky with a sense of hope.

"Perhaps..someday."

_**The purpose for these short stories are meant to be like a therapy for me, to help me manage my Maladaptive Daydreaming condition. (More info in bio). __Please do not leave any negative comments on my stories. (constructive criticism welcome) If you don't like them or think they're silly, you don't need to read them. If you do find my stories interesting and enjoy reading them PLEASE let me know! That would actually help me so much, mentally, emotionally, and with my self-confidence. _

_Thank you so much to everyone who will read my stories and support my journey to try and manage my dream worlds~**_


End file.
